


let the weary rest tonight, for tomorrow they will realize the world is not the same

by theamazingkrypto



Series: Nyssa al Ghul and Sara the Smaller [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Episode: s03e04 The Magician, Some Emotional Hurt/Comfort, budding friendship, ha ha i love pain :'), implied suicidal thoughts/implied planning of a suicidal act, john diggle is a good man, nyssa al ghul and sara lance are good people who didn't deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingkrypto/pseuds/theamazingkrypto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa al Ghul meets Sara Diggle for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the weary rest tonight, for tomorrow they will realize the world is not the same

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from FF.net.

John Diggle supposes that he shouldn't be against handing his child over to an assassin, but the exhausted slump of the Demon's Heir's shoulders told him she wouldn't be jumping out any windows with the baby in tow anytime soon.

Though he's apprehensive about letting a clueless person hold his daughter, and Nyssa herself admitted she knew nothing of children. John sat Nyssa down on the couch, showing her the proper way to hold a baby for a good ten minutes before finally trusting the assassin's balance and strength.

Nyssa carefully cradles Sara's little body, making the assassin equivalent of cooing noises and nudging a single finger along her tummy. When Sara squealed, the Heir to the Demon shared a heartbroken, tired smile with the child.

John felt something twist in his chest at the assassin's expression. He'd seen it so many times in Afghanistan. The half-hearted smile of a broken man with a broken heart; the deaths of lovers, friends, _family_ weighing down on them – but trying not to show how much it hurt.

"I'm sorry," he says, before his brain can catch up with what his mouth is doing. "For not telling you immediately."

Nyssa barely has the heart to shrug. "I…understand. The League is very hard to contact."

"No. Oliver has some way of getting a message or other to you guys," John admits, shaking his head. "I forgot about you. Forgot that you loved… _love_ her, too. And for that, I'm sorry."

"Ah, well," Nyssa says, avoiding his eyes by staring into those of his child, "everyone forgets another in their grief. Fate always forgets to write me a happy ending…though I've begun to believe again that it's intentional."

John isn't quite sure what to say to that (again. That means someone convinced her, once, that she deserved a happily ever after. It doesn't take him long to guess who it was.), and, for probably the only time in her parenting career, he's glad when Sara begins to fuss.

Nyssa furrows her brow. "Is it time for her to nurse?"

"Nah. She just throws fits for no reason sometimes. A raspberry usually cheers her up." The assassin raises her eyebrow at him, so he demonstrates on the air, and she hesitantly copies, blowing air against his daughter's tummy. Sure enough, the child squeals in laughter.

Nyssa shifts her back down to her lap. Her finger traces over the embroidery on Sara's little shirt, proudly announcing her name to the world.

"She always said that if we had a daughter, she would be named Sara the Second," Nyssa whispers, as if scared of ruining the child's sudden peace with too loud a voice.

John stares at her. "You two talked about kids?"

"In passing, yes," Nyssa says, "but not too in-depth. Of course I would need Heirs, though my father would not grant me marriage to the one I love, and I wished to wed her before children. The second I was the Demon's Head, I would have offered her my hand."

He's surprised, again, by her admission, but love – and loss of it – can make anyone weak, especially about their feelings. John watches as Nyssa blows another raspberry, his daughter shrieking and squirming.

"She is going to be a fine warrior," Nyssa says, not bothering to block the tiny kicks to her abdomen, spurred on by Sara's giggle fit. "Sara would have been proud to be her namesake."

"Sara would have put together a parade if she'd known," John says, cracking a smile at the thought of Sara singing her own name from the rooftops.

It puts the image in Nyssa's head, too, obviously, as he earns a genuine uptick of the corner of her mouth. He ranks it as high a victory as any drug bust or crime lord thrown in jail.

Sara starts fussing again, and this time, it is because she's hungry. John takes the child to Lyla to nurse. When he comes back, Nyssa has already pulled on her jacket (an old, beat up one from the college Sara used to attend briefly, a size or three too small for the Demon's Heir) and is showing herself the door.

He clears his throat, taking Nyssa's attention from the doorknob she was about to turn. "You know," he starts, knowing he's offering this to a broken woman, _not_ the world's second most deadly assassin in this moment, "we have a guest bedroom if you'd like, and extra food. We could use another set of hands for the night."

_You don't have to be alone._

Nyssa's eyes are empty. "Thank you, John Diggle, but…no. Sara's items are still in the safe house and I need to…pack them up."

He understands how messy break-ups can be. Though this one is a lot more sudden and heart-wrenching and unintentional than any fractured relationship he cried over in high school.

He nods. "You're welcome. And the offer will stand for a while, if you ever feel like reconsidering." He opens the door for her, because Nyssa's hands are still shaking.

"You have earned a friend tonight, John Diggle," Nyssa offers in parting, already making her way down the hall. "I promise that no harm from the League will come to your child as long as I hold my significance."

John knows she's going to do something reckless after a promise like _that_. But, for now, he takes comfort in the fact that she has to grieve before making any rash, life-threatening decisions.

He closes the door, and hears a strangled sob he knows he wasn't supposed to.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about babies, so I don't know if Sara would have been doing those things by this episode.
> 
> Reviews and kudos would be awesome!


End file.
